bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Hora de Dormir
Hora de Dormir 'en España y Latinoamerica es un episodio de la Primera Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados (En persona y en sueño) *Don Cangrejo (En persona y en sueño) *Calamardo Tentáculos (En persona y en sueño) *Patricio Estrella (En persona y en sueño) *Plankton (En persona y en sueño) *Karen Plankton (En persona, cameo en el escritorio de Plankton) *Arenita Mejillas (En persona y en sueño) *Sra. Puff (En sueño) *Perla Cangrejo (En persona y en sueño) *Gary (En persona) *Gary del sueño (Debut) *Pez Rey (Debut) *Señor Stuffy (Debut) *Moby Dólar (Debut) *Señorita Almeja (En sueño) *Viejo Jenkins (En sueño) *Harold (En sueño) *Fred (En sueño) *Paco (En sueño) *Bill (En sueño) Música *Island Romance (Tarjeta de título) *Vibe Link '(A) (Bob Esponja se duerme.) *Happy End (Bob Esponja comienza a soñar.) *Custom Cruiser (Bob Esponja sueña que conduce un bote.) *Bring Back (#18) (Doña Puff le rompe el carnét de conducir a Bob Esponja.) *Orchestral Effect (f) (Bob Esponja se mete en el sueño de Gary) *Vibe Link (B) ("¿Gary?") *Piano Concerto No. 21 Elvira Madigan (Gary le cuenta a Bob Esponja un poema de Emily Dickinson.) *The Foot of the Hill (Gary le cuenta a Bob Esponja una historia sobre un hombre de Bagdag.) *Piano Concerto No. 21 Elvira Madigan (Bob Esponja deja el sueño de Gary.) *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (b) (Patricio duerme debajo de su roca) *Dombummel (Bob Esponja se mete en el sueño de Patricio.) *-? (Calamardo toca música con su clarinete en un escenario) *Royal Entrance ("¿Por qué has dejado de tocar, Wolfgang Amadeus Tentáculos?") *-? (Calamardo toca música con su clarinete) *Majesty ("¡Eh, yo no te he ordenado que pares!") *Dramatic Cue (d) (El público se alarma cuando Calamardo parte su clarinete en dos) *Elemental Power ("¡He venido aquí a escuchar hermosa música!". El Pez Rey mira con furia a Calamardo.) *Sleeping Beauty ("¿Pero... Pero... Por qué has dejado de tocar esa hermosa música?") *Mersey Mania (b) (Bob Esponja sale del sueño de Calamardo.) *Dreaming of Paradise (b) (Bob Esponja ve a Arenita durmiendo en su bóveda del árbol.) *Metal Boost (Bob Esponja ve a Arenita haciendo paracaídismo.) *Hawaiian Link (B) (Bob Esponja ve la casa de Don Cangrejo.) *In the Cradle (a) (Bob Esponja se mete en el sueño de Perla) *The Jovial Buccaneers (Bob Esponja se mete en el sueño de Don Cangrejo.) *Invincible Armada (Bob Esponja persigue la cartera de Don Cangrejo.) *The Rake Hornpipe (Don Cangrejo echa a Bob Esponja de su sueño.) *Hawaiian Link (A) (Bob Esponja entra en el sueño de Plankton) *Muscovite Rebellion (Plankton aparece destrozando Fondo de Bikini.) *On the Beach (Bob Esponja entra en su propio sueño.) *Killer Birds (Las cabezas de Patricio, Calamardo, Don Cangrejo, Arenita, Gary, Perla y Plankton sobrevuelan por encima de Bob Esponja.) *On the Beach ("No, no estamos en ninguna fiesta") en:Sleepy Time fr:Rêver sans y être invité hu:Az álmok birodalma id:Sleepy Time it:Un giro nei sogni nl:Bedtijd pl:Sennik pt-br:Hora do Sono ru:Время снов zh-tw:夢境歷險記 Category:Episodios Category:Hora de dormir Category:Episodios de La Primera Temporada